Pierwsze Spojrzenie Eywy
by Adelante
Summary: Wyjątkowo lekkie opowiadanie o pierwszym kontakcie dziecka Neytiri z Eywo. Lubie to historyjkę.


Nastał nowy dzień w klanie Omatikaya i słońce wdzierało się do środka Drzewa Domowego. Wiele miesięcy po bitwie Jake'owi i Neytiri urodziło się dziecko. Była to dziewczynka, którą nazwali Nana. Posiadała jak każde dziecko Na'vi parę małych niebieskich palców u ręki oraz krótki ogonek z kosmatą końcówką. Miała małe nieco pomarszczone uszy oraz czarne włosy wraz króciutkim tsaheylu. Często grymasiło, gdy odczuwało niewygodę. Neytiri jako czuła matka miała je zawsze przy sobie dzięki nosidełku. Dziecko ogrzewane jej ciałem słyszało różne dźwięki z otoczenia, jak też rozglądało się wokoło swymi małymi żółtymi oczkami, poznając świat w jakim miało dorastać. Na razie, gdy była bardzo mała spała razem z nią w hamaku, żeby mogła ją karmić kiedy tylko Nana miała na to ochotę. Jako, że dzieci Na'vi rosną szybciej niż ludzkie, przystąpiła do zaplatania dla niej małego hamaka, który to będzie zawieszony nad jej hamakiem.

-Co się stało? -zapytała Neytiri, obudzona rano jej płaczem.

-O chyba wiem. -dodała, kiedy poczuła niemiły zapach.

Otworzyła hamak i biorąc małą z sobą zeszła na dół, żeby ją przebrać. Nieczystości odłożyła na bok, biorąc świeży okład. Kiedy ją przebierała, mała przestała się już krzywić, a pojawił się bardziej pogodny wyraz twarzy. Śmigała przy tym żywo małym ogonem.

-Jesteś już szczęśliwa. -powiedziała biorąc ją na ręce i całując w policzek.

Wsadziła ją do nosidełka, trzymając ją zawsze przed sobą, żeby zawsze wiedzieć co się z nią dzieje, jak też dla łatwiejszego jej karmienia. Wtedy udała się do ogniska, żeby wziąć sobie liść z kilkoma orzechami, larwę Teylu i wodę do popicia. W czasie kiedy jadła, przysiadł się do niej Jake z własnym śniadaniem.

-I jak tam moje kobietki? -zapytał, obie całując w policzek.

-Obudziła mnie i musiałam ją przebrać. Ale już jest dobrze. -mała Nana zaczęła się śmiać.

-Widzę, że jej do szczęścia wiele nie trzeba. -stwierdził Jake.

Razem opiekali Teylu nad ogniem, aż zaczęły skwierczeć. Kiedy trochę ostygły, zaczęli je jeść. Mała Nana zaczęła wyciągać ręce w kierunku śniadania Neytiri, próbując pochwycić Teylu.

-Daj jej trochę. -powiedział Jake, rozśmieszony tym widokiem.

-Nie wygłupiaj się, przecież jest za mała. -skwitowała krótko Neytiri.

-Neytiri wiem, tylko tak mi się jej żal zrobiło.

-Jake dzisiaj chcę udać się do Drzewa Dusz, żeby Nana pierwszy raz się połączyła z Eywo. Czy chcesz się tam udać razem ze mną? -zapytała, patrząc na niego swymi pięknymi oczami.

-Neytiri oczywiście. Jak mogłoby mnie w tej ważnej chwili zabraknąć.

Kiedy Jake udał się na samotne polowanie, Neytiri wstała od ognia, przystępując do kończenia dla niej małego hamaka. Siedziała w środku Drzewa Domowego, wśród klanu zajmującego się tworzeniem pięknych tkanin, wyrobu narzędzi różnego typu, itp rzeczy. Neytiri w czasie wykonywania swej pracy cicho nuciła, co było zupełnie normalne, gdyż wszystkie kobiety w klanie tak robiły. Na'vi mają wyjątkowo piękne głosy, które powodują że małe dzieci usypiają. Nana nie była wyjątkiem, co ułatwiło Neytiri pracę. Mała oparła swą główkę na jej ciało, mając wetknięty palec swej ręki do ust. Wyglądała tak słodko i niewinnie, że aż żal było ją budzić.

Neytiri pocałowała ją w czoło, kiedy odkładała skończoną pracę. Kochała ją tak bardzo, że nie wyobrażała sobie jej straty. Nic tak nie rani matki jak strata córki. Postanowiła chronić ja tak, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. W każdej kobiecie, która doczekała się dziecka budziły się instynkty macierzyńskie. Pomiędzy matką i dzieckiem tworzyła się silna więź, coś jak tsaheylu, tyle że niewidoczne.

Kiedy Jake wrócił z polowania, natychmiast wziął dziecko od Neytiri. Maleństwo tak się ucieszyło na jego widok, że wypowiedziało swoje pierwsze słowo w życiu.

-Se...Sempu!

-N... Neyrtiri! Słyszałaś, czy mi się zdawało. -zwrócił się do niej mocno zaskoczony.

-Nie zdawało ci się Jake. Choć też jestem zaskoczona.

-Powinna powiedzieć chyba sanok.

-To nie ważne, powie kiedy nadejdzie czas. -uśmiechnęła się.

Kiedy nadchodził wieczór Neytiri, Jake i Nana szykowali się na wyprawę do Drzewa Dusz. Przed udaniem się tam postanowili wziąć kąpiel, żeby nie tylko czystym umysłem, ale i ciałem polecić Eywe swe dziecko. Pierwszy kontakt był bardzo ważny dla jego całego życia. Nana była szczęśliwa widząc piękno roślin, które zaczęły emitować swe własne światło. Wiele roślin mieniło się kolorami różu, czerwieni, zieleni i błękitu. Piękne rozgwieżdżone niebo wraz z górującym na nieboskłonie Polifenem zachwycało każdego. To była istna uczta dla oczu.

Kiedy dotarli nad małe jeziorko, mała Nana była tym bardzo zachwycona. Lubiła bowiem kąpiele w błękitnej wodzie. Całe jeziorko mieniło się kolorami, głównie czerwienią i błękitem z roślin rosnących na jego dnie. Najpierw Neytiri wykąpała Nanę. Małe dziecko ciesząc się, rozbryzgiwało wodę wszędzie dokoła. Gdy już było czyste przekazała je Jake'owi. Kiedy Neytiri zdejmowała ubranie do kąpieli, Jake odwrócił się dając jej trochę prywatności. Później zamienili się rolami i kiedy Jake zdejmował swe ubranie, Neytiri zasłoniła oczy swą ręka, a na policzkach pojawił się odcień różu. Nim odsłoniła, upewniła się pytając go czy już wszedł do wody. Później znowu zasłoniła, kiedy wychodził z wody, żeby się ubrać.

Będąc już czyści, udali się w zamierzonym kierunku, do Eywy. Jakąś część drogi Nana była trzymana w ramionach Jake'a, a gdy zaczęła grymasić oddał ją Neytiri. Ta włożyła ją do nosidełka, co natychmiast ją uspokoiło. Jake wraz Neytiri resztę drogi szli, trzymając się za ręce. Wokół nich mieniący się kolorami las, a pod nimi mech, który żywo reagował dotyk ich stóp. Każdy krok powodował rozświetlanie się jego na zielono. Wokoło nich krążyły różne małe owady. Były zupełnie niegroźne, a bardziej zaciekawione ich obecnością. Neytiri przez nieuwagę trąciła jedno źdźbło trawy na którym to siedziała jaszczurka wachlarzowa. Natychmiast poderwała się do lotu, zmieniając się w wirujący, kolorowy dysk. Na chwilę stanęli zauroczeni jej widokiem, kiedy kręcąc się tak przeleciała obok nich, na drugą stronę ścieżki. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, przypominając sobie ich pierwszy raz.

Z dala dostrzegli niezwykłe drzewo emitujące najjaśniejsze światło ze wszystkich roślin na Pandorze. Tak naprawdę to nie wiadomo, czy to roślina, czy coś więcej. W każdym razie dla Na'vi, było to najświętszym miejscem kultu ich bóstwa, jakim była Eywa.

Weszli do kotliny w której rosło niezwykłe drzewo, otoczone wielkimi skalnymi łukami, które były porośnięte zielonym mchem. Niektóre łuki były załamane pod wpływem własnego ciężaru. Przed sobą mieli Drzewo Dusz, gdzie pomiędzy jego gałęziami unosiło się wiele nasion Atokiryna.

Podeszli razem do podstawy pnia, kładąc dziecko na postumencie nad którym zwisało kilka gałęzi świętego drzewa. Do jeden z świecących gałązek Neytiri przyłączyła mały warkocz swego dziecka. W pierwszym kontakcie źrenice Nany rozszerzyły się, roztwierając przy tym swe małe usta. Zaczęło słuchać tego co mówiła do niej Eywa. W tym czasie Jake i Neytiri klęczeli obok swego dziecka, uważnie je obserwując. Kilka nasion Atokiryna spłynęło na ich potomstwo, siadając na jej małym niebieskim ciałku.

Po paru minutach Neytiri sięgnęła po jej mały warkocz, uwalniając splot od gałęzi i biorąc ją na ręce. W pierwszej chwili po odłączeniu Nana, była jakby zagubiona. Oczami wędrowała po swoich rodzicach i po Drzewie Dusz. Dopiero po czasie odzyskała swe dawne zachowanie.

-Czy się udało? -zapytał Jake, patrząc na swą córkę.

-Tak. Eywa dała jej pierwszą lekcję. Ucząc szacunku do otaczającego ją świata. -odpowiedziała,kiedy mała roześmiała się do Neytiri, ukazując swe pierwsze ząbki.

Było już późno, dochodziła północ i kilka spadających gwiazd przeleciało na tle błękitnego Polifena. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni tą wyprawą i w drodze powrotnej mała Nana kilka razy ziewnęła. Kiedy dotarli do wnętrza Drzewa Domowego, od razu udali się na jego szczyt, do ich hamaków. Położyli się razem z córką, kładąc ją między nimi. Wtedy Jake i Neytiri wymienili się między sobą krótkim pocałunkiem.

-Tak. Sa'nok i Sempul kochają się bardzo. -powiedział szeptem Jake.

-A my kochamy nasze maleństwo. -dodała Neytiri.

-Może chciałabyś siostrę lub brata? -zapytał Jake, patrząc na Nane.

-Jeśli tylko Eywa pozwoli. -odpowiedziała Neytiri, spoglądając uwodząco na Jake'a swymi bursztynowymi oczami.

Kiedy ich dziecko spało zmęczone w hamaku przez to co dziś przeżyło, Jake i Neytiri zeszli na dół, cicho wymykając się na zewnątrz. Udali się w miejsce, gdzie każda para po raz pierwszy ma okazję z sobą obcować. Było to piękne miejsce z rosnącymi wokoło Drzewami Głosów, a przez jego środek płynął mały strumień z krystalicznie czysto wodą. Udali się w jego pobliże stając naprzeciw siebie. Jake jako pierwszy wykonał gest, zbliżając swe usta do ust Neytiri. Kiedy je poczuł, były niczym mandarynki. Zawsze słodkie i o głębokim smaku. Jak tylko się ich spróbuje nie można przestać. Rękami obejmując jej talię, podciągnął do siebie, czując żar jej ciała. Wiele razy oddawali się uczuciu, lecz teraz oprócz niego chcieli coś więcej. Mieli potrzebę stworzenia nowego życia.

Piękno jej oczu o głębokim spojrzeniu, zawsze go fascynowało, kiedy tylko jej wzrok spotykał się z jego oczami. Jej ciało jak zawsze o nienagannej sylwetce poprzecinane niebieskimi paskami, mogło się podobać każdemu. Uwielbiał dłońmi dotykać jej pleców wędrując wzdłuż kręgosłupa do niżej położonych obszarów, sięgając za jej warkocz. To samo zrobiła ona, łącząc je razem, zawsze towarzyszyło temu niesamowite uczucie. Emocje wylewały się z ich obojgu z całą siłą pragnąc siebie nawzajem.

-Jake... Ma Jake. -powiedziała co tchu.

Zrzucił jej naszyjnik i resztę z tego miała na sobie, mając przed sobą całe piękno zawarte w jej nagim ciele. Prześledził świecące pigmenty rozmieszczone symetrycznie wzdłuż jej całej sylwetki, następnie sam pozbył się i tak skąpego ubioru. Zbliżył się do niej, odsuwając jej piękne długie włosy z ramion na plecy. Wtedy miał dostęp do jej odsłoniętej długiej szyi, na której zaczął składać pocałunki. Zamknęła oczy, wzdychając na każdy dotyk jego ust. Stopniowo pocałunki przesuwały się na jej ramiona. Wtedy dłońmi objęła jego twarz, kierując jego usta do swoich. Kiedy złapał ją mocniej w tali, ta pisknęła, pogłębiając i tak już intensywny pocałunek.

Razem opadli na ziemię, zalani wspólnymi doznaniami płynącymi z możliwości jakie daje Tsaheylu. Nic się nie liczyło, tylko ta chwila.

-Oe neu nga Neytiri. -szepnął.

W tym czasie pieścił jej piękne długie nogi, na co ona odpowiedziała:

-Oe omum tsa'u nga neu Jake.

Jej sposób mówienia bardziej przypominał mruczenie niż zwykły głos. Było to bardzo miłe dla ucha, a jednocześnie podniecające. Razem utonęli w swych pragnieniach i emocjach. By w przypływie doznań, wspólnie dzielić się przyjemnością.

Nie wiadomo czy Eywa zechciała dać im drugie dziecko, ale i tak byli szczęśliwi z tego, którego już mieli.


End file.
